Flowers
by and Teng
Summary: All Prince Gumball wants are some nuts and Marshall Lee is there to help his prince. ML/PG, established relationship


**Flower**

"Ugh, do you really need this stuff, PG?" Marshall groaned as he searched a tree for something. Fortunately, he was under its leaves so the sun couldn't fry him. His paddy hat fell on the ground when he accidentally bumped into a tree. He swiped at the tree branches and growled when his already sagging cargo pants caught a branch.

Bubba tsked, "Yes, these nuts are necessary for my next batch of cookies! It may be able to encourage candy cells to multiply faster!"

"So you want your minions to be like three times taller?" he asked, hands tied by more branches that caught themselves on his wife-beater and belt loops.

"No, it's for medical purposes. For example, if someone were to consume my arm, it would be able to regrow in a few hours instead of days." Gumball paused in his digging to notice the vampire's struggle. "For Glob's sake-raise your pants, raise your image!"

"Are you cereal? I got these," he shook his butt clad in candy cane boxers at Gumball, "just for you, babe!"

He rolled his eyes, "You're ridiculous."

Marshall Lee continued swatting at the tree branches, "These branches are out to get me!" He couldn't destroy the tree since it was the only thing protecting him from the sun. His pink knitted gloves (given by the one and only) were also becoming a hindrance against the tree.

"Huh. I think you're right." Prince Gumball finally answered. Staring at the tree, he noticed it was growing into Marshall Lee's clothing. Earlier, he was too busy searching for the nuts in case they had fallen on the ground.

"For realz?"

"Yes, the branches are growing as if to push you out. It is very intriguing." Bubba circled the thick trunk, lightly touching it with the tips of his fingers, "It must be a defense mechanism to protect its nuts!"

"Yoohoo? Still a vampire and the sun is still out there..." He moved further away from the rays by breaking a few branches of the tree.

"Don't injure it! Just give me a second..." Prince Gumball picked up the discarded hat before climbing up. His sticky finger made it easy to reach the leafier areas of the tall tree. Unlike the vampire king, he had worn a short-sleeved button-up and rolled-up jeans. He slid the hat through the branches and into Marshall's grip.

"Thanks, sweetie," He fit the cap on and followed the path of escape the tree was giving him.

"Anytime," Gumball waved to him before climbing back down to watch from the bottom.

"Time to... steal its nuts?" he paused and started laughing.

Prince Gumball cocked his head, confused, "Yes, and then we will bake them in the name of science!"

"We're eating its nuts?" Marshall couldn't stop laughing, he literally rolled around in the air, "You seriously don't get it?"

Bubba paused before blushing, "Just get the nuts- legumes! Get the legumes, you butt!"

"Will do!" Marshall saluted before flying around outskirts of the tree, noticing the branches slowly growing towards him. They grew at a faster rate the higher up he went. The tree was a lot taller than he initially thought. Finally, he saw a cluster of orange flowers growing within the tree. The nuts were actually much bigger than he anticipated, some being as large as Fionna's cat friend. He flew in and tried to snag one but the branches containing them quickly dodged his hand.

"Dammit!" he growled, twisting in the branches, not caring if they broke. But to his dismay, they quickly regenerated or grafted together, forming a wooden web. "I just need like two of you guys!"

Using his awesome vampire skills, he swiftly destroyed a portion to find the flowers. He threw his arms around two nuts and flew out. Before actually flying down, he retrieved a flower.

When he made it to the bottom, he smiled successfully at his boyfriend, hiding the legumes and flower behind his back (this took a lot of skill considering the flowers petals were long enough to brush both of his shoulders).

"I bet you can't wait to see my nuts."

"Shut up!" Gumball blushed. When Marshall revealed them though, he carefully balanced the flower on his two feet he had bent upwards. The prince gasped, "They're huge!"

Marshall Lee pretended to blush and fanned himself, "I'm getting embarrassed!"

"Just shut your face, you! Give them to me, I need to see how heavy they are." Prince Gumball reached out his arms with a hint of commanding-authority in his tone for Marshall Lee to place them there. Instead the vampire king kissed his nose before slowly floating back and held the nuts tightly.

"Aw, you just wanna touch my nuts."

Gumball snatched them and stormed off towards the Candy Kingdom. "You're unbelievable, Marshall! I knew I should have gotten Fionna to get these for me!"

"Oh, c'mon, I'm kidding!" Marshall Lee said, though not all too seriously. He picked up the flower that laid on his feet and flew in front of Gumball so the prince would have to look at him. "I'm sorry, alright! Look what I got you while I was up there," When he showed him the flower, PG lit up and took it with a thanks. All was forgiven.

"No no no, you forgot one thing, sweet cheeks!" Marshall Lee pouted and puckered his lips. He pointed at his pale lips, "Right here, in case you get lost."

Gumball rolled his eyes at the dramatic, undead boy before leaning in and giving him a small peck. Marshall Lee tried to follow his lips after the quick kiss.

"That wasn't even rated PG, PG!" he whined loudly, floating around Gumball on his back, face upside down.

Gumball giggled and lightly pushed the king away, "And somehow, you'll live."

"Cold!"

He ignored him and turned his attention back to the gift, "It's so pretty! May I?" He inspected the flower closer and held it to his face to sniff.

Marshall Lee cocked his head confused, "May you wh- Woah! What the May-day! That ain't for eating, Bubba!" He made a face as the prince chewed on the petal torn off of the plant.

"Um, the flowers have the ability to duplicate highly specialized cells such as the ones found in the brain..." Prince Gumball took another small bite and swallowed. "Would you like some?"

"Dude, that's weird..."

Prince Gumball shrugged, "It makes you smarter."

"Fine."

_Fin! (or Fiona! LOL, I'll just show myself out...)_

* * *

A/N: GUESS WHO SHOULD BE STUDYING FOR MIDTERMS? LOL, NO. Any who, I've literally read every one shot on this site for this pairing (which, I'm sure guys have noticed, shouldn't be hard to do) and I have decided to donate this lack-luster piece!

I'm making a pledge! I will make a new one shot every week until... uh... a satisfying amount of other people also take this pledge! lol, I don't really know... But yeah, WHO WILL JOIN ME?


End file.
